Eyes Without Pity
by Tori Seto
Summary: What if Himura Kenshin never came into being? What if the slavers had already sold Shinta when they were slaughtered? What's with all these 'what if' questions?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin...too bad.

Eyes Without Pity : Tori Seto

**Eyes Without Pity**

A/N : The prolouge is from the story **Ichirizuka **by older woman. (Arigato again for allowing me to borrow your work!)Other ideas or names found in this piece may seem familiar, but this is because they are taken from a few stories that inspired what happened to Shinta. Sumimasen if you find this usage offensive.

**Prolouge**

Shinta was weeding what little was left of the garden while trying to keep four-year-old Kin from pulling up the wrong things when Fumi-san called him. Since he had come into Hideo-san's household, Kin had followed him everywhere he went, copying everything he did. It was awkward, because Fumi-san did not like to see it. Actually, Fumi-san did not like to see **him** since Shozo had died. He had accidentally overheard her complaining to Noriya-san that Kin was forgetting her brother already. But Baba-sama had told her to be still. Later, Baba-sama had told him not to worry about it.

But he did worry. He did not want to make anyone unhappy. There was enough unhappiness already with so many dead from the cholera. But if he made Kin happy, Fumi-san wasn't. If he made Fumi-san happy, Kin and Baba-sama weren't. He was always uncomfortable, except when he was helping Baba-sama.

"Shinta! Yasu-san wants you to come to her. Right now! Kin-chan, come with Kaa-san; you've gotten very dirty." With an accusing glare, she swept up her daughter and returned to the house. Shinta rose and brushed the dirt from his clothes, walking to the basin to rinse his hands and feet before entering the house. He found Baba-sama busy as always, spinning cotton thread. He bowed and took his usual place by her basket of cotton rolls. But she stopped her wheel and turned to face him. Startled by her serious expression, Shinta shifted to seiza, unconsciously reverting to the habits instilled during his father's lessons.

"Shinta-chan. I need to speak to you." She paused and took a slow breath before continuing. "You know how bad things have been since Fifth Month: the rains and flood have ruined the rice and the cholera has killed many of us, so there are fewer to work. The village cannot pay the assigned taxes this year. We have very little food. Do you understand this?"

He looked back at her, eyes solemn and sad. "Hai. I understand."

"But we must pay as many of our debts as we can. To do this, it has been decided to sell all the belongings of those who have died. We will be poorer than ever, and some of us may die this winter. Do you understand this?"

He nodded, a lump in his throat, remembering.

"Hideo-san has decided that it would be best for the village—and for you—to sell you." At his horrified expression, Yasu leaned forward and gathered him into her arms. Her voice was shaky as she continued. "Shinta-chan. It is not what we would like for you, but it will keep you alive and keep you away from those here who blame you for our misfortunes. If you are obedient and pleasant, you may live very comfortably. Please understand."

And he did understand, even as he tried not to cry. Hideo-san and Baba-sama had been his parents' friends. They had been kind to him. They would not do this if it was not necessary.

And so, when the men came, he went quietly, not looking back.


	2. chapters 1 & 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin...too bad.

Eyes Without Pity : Tori Seto

**Eyes Without Pity**

**Chapter 1**

"If I'm obedient and pleasant I'll be okay. Obedient and pleasant. Obedient and pleasant..."

It was an hour after dusk when Shinta and the other slaves were permitted to rest. Once again the words of Baba-sama ran through his mind.

"Shut up," a voice ordered as a fist connected with Shinta's cheek. "I swear young slaves are the worst..."

The young boy recoiled from the blow and set about finding a comfortable sleeping position with the chain around his neck. He had learned in the last fortnight to sleep when he could because the slavers had kept the caravan on the move constantly in order to get to the Edo auctions.

A cautious hand brushed a few stray hairs away from the sleeping boy's face a short while after he fell asleep.

"Kami-sama. Please take Shinta away from this life. He's too young to hold these kinds of scars." The voice paused as the hand brushed across his cheek. "I'll watch you Shinta... not even death can stop me."

Seconds later the figure that had spoken disappeared without a trace.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard throughout the slave encampment. However, no one reacted to it.

"Do you get it now, brat?" the harsh voice of a slaver inquired. "You don't talk. No matter who is nearby."

"Why do you go easy on them, Suki? I mean, by the looks of it, three of 'em will end up in the brothels and the other two will have private owners. None of which are that soft when it comes to slaves."

The slavers looked to each other, the slave children, and back again. Suki-san then chuckled to himself and shrugged.

"My job's to teach 'em the basic rules and consequences for breaking the rules. You can teach 'em the reality of it all, Ichimura." Suki-san announced and began to walk away. "Have fun."

Dueing the exchange between the slavers Shinta and a little girl slave were abandoned by their companions. When Ichimura turned toward his charges and saw them cut by over half the man began to seethe.

"Why those no good, lilltle... ALRIGHT! You two brats!" he rounded on the children. "What are your names?"

At his question the girl spoke up. "I'm Akemi, sir. And he's Shinta... I think."

The whole time she was speaking Shinta was constantly motioning for her to be quiet. The older man found that quite amusing and settled for hitting both of them into silense.

"I'll go over this once with you two brats. After that, I promise, any of us'll give you the punishemnt for screwing up. Got it?!"

Akemi merely nodded. Shinta, on the other hand, fell dorward on his knees with his forehead on folded hands. Ichimura smirked at their reacions. This was going to be fun.

**Chapter 2**

The location where the Edo auctions were taking place was crowded. No, that would be an understatement. Even Shinta had a few difficulties walking between people.

Alright!" came the voice of the lead slaver. "Seike, you take the women and get 'em ready for the auctions. Akama, go with 'em. Takeya! Both of you do the same for the men. Suki ans Ichimura. You two take the brats. We auction 'em off in two hours!"

Shinta's eyes widened in horror as the reality of his situation sank in. Ichimura and Suki-san had grabbed the other four by the wrists and ordered him to hold Eriko's hand as they travelled to a bathhouse.

In the middle of a crowded street Shinta stumbled and lost his hold of Eriko's hand. So there he was, in the middle of an overpopulated street, trying to find the slavers or other slaves in the caravan without drawing any attention to himself. Frustrated, he made his way to the side of a building, sat down, and began praying to every kami he knew that whoever found him would refrain from beating him so close to the auctions.

Unknown to Shinta, a powerful looking man in a kendo uniformsaw the red-haired child and watched his search. A small frown touched his lips when he saw the look of pure terror in the child's eyes. And with only a few seconds worth of hesitation he approached the kid to see if he could help.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

Shinta flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder. With fearful eyes he looked up expecting to see one of the slavers and be beaten for leaving the group. The man he saw, however, was unfamiliar to the boy. Almost immediately Shinta's eyes focused on the ground again.

"Kid. I asked you a question. Look at me."

Frightened of what might happen if he failed to comply with that order Shinta looked up at the man.

"What's your name, kid?" He was met with silence. "Where is your family?" Silence. "Why are you here? And if you don't answer me honestly I'll have to leave you alone. Come on kid, answer."

"I... i'm not supposed to talk in front of people!"

The man looked at Shinta wit hconfusion written in his eyes. "But you can talk in front of me. Now, why are you here?"

Shinta looked back at the ground as though worried that his answer would get him into trouble. The man noticed this.

"Answer me now!" came the order in the harshest tone the man could muster. "WHY?!"

"T-to be ...sold..." the boy trailed off.

"Where is your family?"

"D-dead... Suki and Ichimura-san are in charge of me. I... they were getting us ready for the auctions. Please don't hit me!"

Shinta curled up in a defensive ball as the man's face contorted in fury. That look was the one that slavers wore when he was beaten.

"Calm down, kid. I won't hit ya, but would it be okay if I helped you?" The boy nodded and the man pulled him to his feet. "Where were they going?"

"A b-bathhouse. Ichimura-san said the brothels pay more for us if we're clean."

"Well," the man spoke gruffly, "maybe you'll be lucky and not get sold to one of _those_ places."

"Hai, sir," Shinta whispered.


	3. Chapters 3 & 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin...too bad.

Eyes Without Pity : Tori Seto

**Eyes Without Pity**

**Chapter 3**

"You little brat!" came a cruel yell accompanied by a blow that sent Shinta crashing to the ground. "We have to report back to Tanaka in twenty minutes, so get your scrawny butt into the bathhouse!"

Shinta hurriedly rose to his feet, bowed, and rushed into the bathhouse leaving a snarling Ichimura by the shoji. He didn't want to be in even more pain. Ichimura turned to the man that had brought the boy back to them with a growl.

"Who are you and where did you find him?" Ichimura barked at the man.

"Sumimasen. My name is Koshijiro Kamiya... That was a boy?"

"Well he sure ain't no girl! Where'd ya find 'im?!" The man looked ready to explode.

"He got separated from your group in the middle of a crowd two streets over." Kamiya-san paused in thought. "I am pleased at how well he was trained, however. The kid didn't speak until ordered. kept his eyes averted, and stayed ten steps behind me the whole way here."

"Good... that means he'll do well."

"He's nine years olf, obedient, and, despite all appearances, is not very rebellious. Bidding will begin at three yen!"

Shinta trembled as the various people bid on him. Suki-san was holding him in place on the auction block and seemed pleased the higher the price got. The noises were staggering and, to Shinta, most of the faces were terrifying.

"Sold for twenty-seven yen to the man in the black kimono! Next we have a fourteen..."

The voice of the auctioneer faded out as his reality sank in. Shinta had been purchased. He was passed to

tanaka who roughly led him to his new owner.

"Oh... He'll do very nicely," a new voice exclaimed.

"Money first, then he's all yours," Tanaka interrupted. Yen exchanged hand and the young boy was led away.

Nearby, Koshijiro Kamiya watched the exchange, all the while noting the fear in the child's eyes.

"This isn't right, but maybe I can help."

With those words spoken Kamiya-san began the trek towards his home, wife, and dojo.

**Chapter 4**

The building was huge and there were many men passing through the halls. Painful noises reached Shinta's ears as his owner navigated his way to the back rooms.

"Sakura-san?" he inquired after rapping on the shoji. "I found one that should bring in a lot of money. Do you-"

He was cut off as the door opened revealing a woman in a black kimono with red cherry blossoms, her hair was in a bun, and her face contorted. After glaring for a split second that felt like an eternity she allowed them to enter.

"Hontou ni, Yoshihara, what were you thinking? You bring me a boy, and what's worse the boy's a gajin! Who would pay to use something like that?!"

The man was considerably paler by the end of her rant and threw Shinta into a corner; smirking when no sound left the child as he collided with a wall.

"Surely, Sakura-san," he began, "someone will find him exotic and pay to use him. Best thing is that he won't fight back. Give him any order and he'll obey instantly. A perfect slave."

"Hontou ni... A perfect slave?" She glanced at the bowing figure before responding. "I'll take him, Yoshihara."

"Koshijiro! Where have you been?"

He watched as his wife attempted to run out of the dojo in her favourite yellow kimono

"Hello Miko," came the amused voice of Kamiya-san. "I to find some food to cushion the dinner you made."

"Ha ha ha. Where were you?"

"At the auctions. How can people sell children to brothels!?!"

"WHAT?!?" the woman exclaimed. "You let a child be sold to one of those places? How could you allow that to happen to an inno-"

:Miko! I know. What I don't know is how to help him..."

Lovingly she grasped her husband's trembling hands.

"We'll find a way Koishii. I know we will."

A/N: Firstly, my apologies for the length. Hopefully, the next update will contain more.

For those of you who object to the events in this story feel free to tell me what you think... I think I can take it... Emirri says we'll be altering the reality quite a bit with this pattern, but the first piece is mine alone. I look forward to your opinions and hope that inspiration for some chapters may appear in some of them. Arigato!


	4. AN

A/N:

For those of you who like Eyes W/O Pity, my apologies, but I am having to take a break on the story. I'm not quiting on it, just trying to get my thoughts in order. If anyone has a suggestion for how Kamiya-san gets Shinta out of the brothel's clutches tell me, kudasai... I've got nothing. Ja ne!

Tori


End file.
